


Long Gone Daze

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Coming of Age, Drinking, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Spring, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Sehun and Jongin meet again, years after their first spring together.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: monthlysekai's Flower Garden





	Long Gone Daze

**Author's Note:**

> in case it’s confusing, the italics are the past!

“Sehun?”

He turned at the sound of the familiar voice, brow furrowing slightly. “Jongin?” he asked, realization dawning on him as he stared into the face of someone he knew well. “What are you doing here?” He looked the same, maybe a little less plumpness around his cheeks.

Jongin smiled, just a flash of emotion. “Oh, I work here now...I teach literature,” he shrugged, “.what about you?”

He should have guessed. Jongin had always talked about being a professor, he just hadn’t thought he’d find a job at their old school. “My brother’s taking some classes here this summer, he wanted me to show him around. How long has it been?”

“Ah...I don’t know, seven years? Not that long, not when you really think about it.” Jongin slid his hands into his pockets, a sign Sehun recognized from when he got nervous.

—

_ Sehun grabbed onto Chanyeol’s arm, holding himself steady. He’d had way too many drinks, but none of that seemed significant when he was fixated on the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Or at least, he hoped it was a person, and his dizzy mind hadn’t convoluted a statue or painting into a living, breathing person. Not again. “Who’s that?” he asked, hearing the slur of his own words. _

_ Chanyeol laughed. “Who’s who? Maybe I should just take you back to the dorm, man, you’re gonna pass out any second.” _

_ Sehun shook his head. Bad idea, it made the room spin around a little too fast. “No...no...not until I talk to him,” he mumbled, pointing in the general direction of the beautiful person. _

_ “Do you mean Jongin? The one wearing pink?” _

_ “‘S it pink? Huh...yeah, him…” _

_ “Okay, alright. Let’s go say hello and then I’ll take you back.” _

_ Sehun began to grumble, but Chanyeol was pulling him so suddenly he felt like he was floating. The beautiful person got closer, and he suddenly became aware that he might have messed up his hair earlier. He didn’t want to be seen with bad hair. _

_ “Jongin, hey. My friend here wanted to introduce himself to you, so Sehun, this is Jongin. Jongin, this is Sehun,” Chanyeol said, gesturing to them each. _

_ Jongin watched carefully, lips curved slightly. “Pleasure to meet you, Sehun.” _

_ “You’re really...wow...so beautiful…” He wanted to impress him, but his stomach wouldn’t stop gurgling in some kind of awful way. He could hardly focus on the fact that the beautiful face was looking at him, and actually talking to him. _

_ “Thank you. Is that why you wanted to talk to me?” he asked playfully. _

_ “Oh, ye-” he began, but suddenly another wave of nausea hit him. Before he could stop it, a sick taste was in his mouth. His head cleared up just a moment after, and he blinked slowly, hand coming to swipe at his lips. “Oh...god, I’m sorry.” _

_ Jongin was staring down in horror, unable to look away from where Sehun got sick all over his shoes. _

_ — _

Sehun cleared his throat, unsure what more to say. It was a shame, really. Once they’d been able to talk about anything. “Do you...ah, if you have time, maybe we should catch up?” he offered. He didn’t know why, not really. He wasn’t sure how much more there was to say.

“Yeah? Your brother won’t mind?”

“I think he’ll be able to manage.”

“Okay...then meet me down at the stream,” Jongin said, offering up a smile.

It had been a long time since he’d thought about that too. “Oh...you still go there?”

Jongin shrugged. “Sometimes. It seems like a fitting place as any, right?”

“Ah, yeah, of course.”

—

_ It had been another party, another night of young decadence and things that made Sehun’s head ache like never before. Or so he thought, until the next hangover. He groaned as he took a seat at the kitchen table, hardly recognizing where he was. He remembered passing out at some point, and woke up propped against the couch. _

_ “Feeling terrible?” Chanyeol chimed with a laugh, clapping his back. _

_ Sehun groaned softly, taking a drink of coffee. There were people scattered about, half of them he didn’t recognize. “Yeah. Why are you in such a good mood?” _

_ “Me? I’m always in a good mood. Plus, I was smart enough to not get drunk on an empty stomach like some people,” he teased. _

_ Sehun rolled his eyes, but regretted it. He turned to scan the mess, feeling for whoever would end up cleaning up after it, when he saw Jongin. He didn’t remember seeing him the night before, but guessed he’d been too drunk. _

_ “Hey…” he called softly. Even though Jongin’s hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction, Sehun couldn’t help but think he looked so handsome. _

_ Jongin yawned and sat down, “Hi…” _

_ “Are you-” Sehun began, but a sudden voice cut him off. _

_ “Who has some pain killers?” Someone asked. _

_ “Am I what?” Jongin asked, playfully nudging him. _

_ “I mean...I don’t know. I didn’t puke-” _

_ “Oh fuck, I’m never going to clean all of this up…” came another voice. _

_ Sehun sighed, bowing his head in defeat. Something was trying to keep him from talking, it wasn’t looking like a good sign. _

_ Jongin’s lips curved slightly, “Come with me.” _

_ Sehun had no idea where he intended to go, but all he needed was that hint of a smile, and he was off his chair, following behind Jongin. Somehow the hangover didn’t seem so bad. _

_ They left the apartment, and Sehun frowned at the sunlight, but didn’t question it, only followed Jongin until they headed down a hill, through some trees. The house was near campus, but Sehun didn’t really know where it led. _

_ Jongin came to a stop near a large rock, a small stream running nearby. It was hardly remarkable, just a little path that nature built, probably urged by rainwater. Jongin hopped onto the rock, and patted the area next to him. _

_ Sehun licked his lips, and went over to join him. They sat in silence for a few long minutes. He liked being near Jongin, liked the warmth he could feel against his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to puke on you before, at that other party...I just really wanted to talk to you.” _

_ “Oh? Why?” _

_ “Because...you’re beautiful.” _

_ They shared their first kiss there on the rock, Sehun holding Jongin tightly as the sun beat down on them, the faint stream trickling onward.  _

_ — _

Sehun took a deep breath as he descended the hill, unsure why he was nervous. It wasn’t as though they’d ended on bad terms, not really. But he couldn’t shake the feeling. He could hear the faint trickle of water, spring rains always made it run faster. And there was Jongin, perched on that rock, staring off into space.

“Hey,” he said, not wanting to startle him.

Jongin turned to him with a smile. “Hey.” He patted the rock.

“It’s kind of weird, y’know…” he started, but went and sat down on the rock next to him. “It feels like it’s been forever. But kind of like...nothing has changed too.”

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean. But you look good, maybe a little old, but good.”

Sehun swatted him, “Get real. If I look old, you have to be the crypt keeper.”

They both laughed, and Sehun wanted to bottle up that sound to save forever.

“Hey, are you still in touch with Chanyeol? You two were practically glued together.”

“I am, yeah, he’s doing well. He got married last summer, actually, can you believe that?”

“For real? I thought he was going to be a bachelor forever,” Jongin mused, turning slightly to look at Sehun better. “What about you?”

“Oh, totally, married with three kids.”

“Really?”

Sehun finally smiled a little, nudging him. “Since when did you take everything I say so seriously? Turns out I might be the forever bachelor.”

Jongin laughed, “Sorry. Hey, remember that one time? Chanyeol was determined to date that one biker guy? Only after he bought the leather pants and all of that, he realized the guy rode bicycles.”

Sehun laughed, “Oh, man. That was priceless. He was so pissed because those pants were expensive. I think the guy turned out to be vegan too.”

“We all did dumb shit back then.”

—

_ After that kiss, Sehun and Jongin were inseparable. Sehun would wait for Jongin after his classes, greeting him with a coffee and a kiss on the lips whenever he was able to. And Jongin would go to Sehun’s dorm, bringing him dinner and massaging his shoulders when he started getting stressed. Those moments would always end with Sehun holding Jongin close, kissing him breathless as they lay in his bed. At least until Sehun’s roommate came home or until Jongin realized he had to go.  _

_ Sometimes they’d get lucky, if one of their roommates went out of town. They could spend all night in bed, watching movies until inevitably one of them would make a move, and then the movie was forgotten as their hands began to wander and clothes quickly stripped off.  _

_ They went to parties together, where Sehun would still tell Jongin he was even more beautiful than a painting. And this time Jongin would find a bucket for Sehun to get sick into, patting his back and soothing him when he was done. Chanyeol never seemed to mind being a third wheel. He’d joke about them being a three way, but Jongin would only laugh with a quick “You wish.” _

_ And still, they loved to go to the stream. It was where no one knew to find them. Jongin would point out the new spring flowers popping up around them, and Sehun would just hold him closely and listen to him talk. Sometimes Jongin would read aloud from his books of poetry, and Sehun would smile and kiss his neck as though he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know what half of the poems were talking about, but he liked hearing the cadence of Jongin’s voice. _

_ Sometimes, they’d sit and talk about the future. Jongin wanted a spring wedding, with primroses as the centerpieces. Sehun didn’t care, he just wanted it to be filled with people he truly loved.  _

_ “Who do you truly love?” Jongin asked.  _

_ “You,” Sehun said easily. _

—

“We had a lot of fun, didn’t we?” Jongin mused.

“We did...I’m sorry for how things ended. I wanted-”

Jongin raised a finger to his lips, halting his words. “Shh, I forgave you a long time ago. It hurt, of course it hurt. But you were right. It would have hurt more the longer we drug it out.”

“It’s been years...but every spring, I always think of you. I can’t forget you,” Sehun admitted.

Jongin’s eyes filled with tears. He was silent for a moment. “My place isn’t far.”

Those words were all he needed.

They arrived at the apartment quickly, and Sehun pressed Jongin against the door, kissing him hard. It was like nothing had changed, Jongin’s lips were soft and supple against his. His tongue was hot, and he kept releasing soft sounds into the kiss. The sounds increased as Sehun slid a knee between his legs, and Jongin began to grind down on his thigh.

He needed him, wanted him in every way. They had years to catch up on, years to fill in that he’d been craving Jongin but hadn’t been able to have him.

“Bedroom. Now,” Jongin gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

Sehun released him, but wouldn’t stop pressing needy kisses to his lips as they made their way down the hall, pieces of clothing falling to the floor in a trail along the way. When they made it to the bedroom, Jongin reached into the nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom and tossing them onto the bed. “God, I’ve missed you,” he said, getting on the bed and propping himself on the pillows, spreading his legs. 

Sehun took a moment to take in the view, gaze running over his form hungrily. He’d become more toned over the years, seemed more broad than Sehun remembered. But he was still the work of art he’d always been. Quickly, he slicked up his fingers and joined Jongin on the bed, settling himself between his thighs.

He teasingly ran a finger along the crack of his ass, Jongin letting out a sharp hiss. He teased for a moment, running his fingertip over his rim repeatedly without ever going inside. Jongin squirmed, trying to coerce him into action. He was so beautiful when he was needy, and he slowly began to slide his finger inside him. Jongin’s head tilted back on the pillows, lips parted in a silent moan. Sehun savored the moment, watching Jongin’s expression as he slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of him. It wasn’t long before one finger became two, which had Jongin’s soft moans slipping out into the perfect stillness around them. It was only when he started squirming against his fingers that Sehun added a third, spreading and twisting his fingers inside of him.

“I’m ready, Sehun, please...fuck, please,” Jongin whined, watching him with dark eyes.

Slowly, Sehun slid his fingers out and reached for the condom, rolling it onto his length. After slicking up his cock, he positioned himself at Jongin’s entrance, sliding into him in one smooth thrust. Jongin was left gasping, fingers clenching the sheets. Sehun ran his hands along his thighs and over his hips, soothing him as he adjusted. “So tight, baby...so good,” he groaned softly, fighting the urge to start fucking him roughly. 

After a few moments, Jongin began to roll his hips down onto his cock, urging him for more. Sehun grabbed onto his hips, fingers digging into his skin, and began to roll his hips inside of him, deep and slow. It was agonizing, but kept drawing these needy moans from Jongin’s lips that Sehun wished he could save forever. It had been too long, and every part of him ached for Jongin.

It wasn’t long before neither of them were satisfied with the pace, and Sehun dug his fingers in tighter, beginning to fuck him more harshly. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, punctuated by Jongin’s moans and Sehun swearing. He felt hot all over, cock throbbing inside Jongin. He was ready to explode, the pace and longing for this beautiful man made it all come so much sooner than he was ready for. 

Jongin reached between their bodies, fisting his cock in time with Sehun’s thrusts. Sehun groaned at the sight, loving the view of Jongin’s puffy red lips, and the way his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks wetly, as though he couldn’t help the tears.

“So good...baby, you’re so good,” he praised him softly.

That seemed to work, as Jongin cried out loudly, stroking himself as he came violently on Sehun’s cock.

The clenching of his tight heat was too much, and Sehun called out Jongin’s name as he hit his peak, pleasure and arousal filling his body as he came. 

—

_ “We’re graduating soon,” Sehun said quietly. They were sitting in his room, reveling in the relief of exams being finished. _

_ “I know, aren’t you excited?” _

_ “I mean...yeah. It’s crazy. You’re doing your masters right?”  _

_ “Yeah...are you okay? You seem a little...funny,” Jongin said, reaching out to feel his forehead to check if he was sick. _

_ Sehun swallowed thickly. “I’m fine. But...Jongin, I don’t know how this is going to work. I’m moving across the country, you’re doing your masters not far from here. We won’t see each other.” _

_ “There’s phones you know, and internet. We’ll be fine, are you worried?” _

_ Sehun nodded. He knew in part, Jongin was right. They could try, but how long would it be before they both realized how hard it was? How long before Jongin wished he had someone close by, and maybe even started looking. “I am. We've only been together this spring, you know, maybe we should…” _

_ “Oh. You don’t even want to try?” Jongin’s face was blank, too blank like he was trying to hide what he was feeling.  _

_ “Hey, I’m sorry. I just…don’t want to be the one to hold you back. I care for you so much, and I want this to work, but I know it’s just going to make us miserable. Until one of us makes a sacrifice, and I don’t want you to do that, and frankly I don’t want to either.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Come here...please, I’m sorry, don’t be upset,” Sehun said, reaching out for him. _

_ Jongin swallowed. “I’m sorry, Sehun. But if it’s...over, then it’s over right now for me. I’m not postponing it until graduation is over and then we go our separate ways. I wanted to make us work...I thought we loved each other enough for that. But it’s okay...I’ll figure it out.” _

_ “Baby…” he trailed, watching Jongin get up and grab his things. He could see tears streaming down his face. _

_ He sighed. He only wanted to do the right thing.  _

—

Sehun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair, pressing soft kisses to his face. Jongin was sleepy and pliant against him, arms wrapped around him loosely. He hummed softly as he noticed the flowers on the nightstand, primroses.

“Mm...looks like all this time finally brought us together again,” Jongin said, laying his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

“Yeah? You think it was fate?”

“I don’t know...depends on what you plan to do now.”

Sehun ran his hand along Jongin’s back, slowly feeling his spine under his touch. The thought of pretending none of this happened wasn’t going to work, not this time. “I think maybe...I should hang around a while longer.”

Jongin lifted up from his shoulder, a smile on his face. He leaned in to kiss Sehun softly. “I’d like that. Don’t leave again.”

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bouquet of primrose for monthlysekai's Challenge #5
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Thank you so much mods!!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
